The present invention relates generally to providing a hoist device for use in lifting objects. More specifically relates to hoisting an air conditioner compressor unit using a portable crane system created by attaching a removable assembly comprising a boom, jib, winch, and handlebar to a stepladder. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for hoisting an air conditioner compressor unit.
In the field of air conditioner maintained and repairs, technicians may be required to remove a heavy compressor unit from within an air conditioning assembly. The removal of the compressor unit may require lifting of the compressor unit directly upward from inside the air conditioning assembly. The typical weight of the compressor unit in residential air conditioning assemblies is approximately a hundred to a hundred and fifty pounds, with compressor units weighing significantly more in commercial air conditioning assemblies.
Air conditioner compressor units as used in residential and/or commercial air conditioning assemblies can be heavy and difficult for a technician to maneuver. Although the mentioned residential units are not typically large in size, they typically weigh a hundred to a hundred and fifty pounds. Furthermore, although they may be equipped with a handle, the technician must still bend over and pull the unit out using their back or legs. Lifting in this way is not desirable and may result in injuries. The possibility is extremely high that a technician will strain his or her back while either removing or installing the air conditioner compressor unit. Some compressor units come equipped with a D-rings or handles. When such units are being removed it may require it to be lifted higher to clear the edge of the entire air conditioning assembly unit. A safe and portable means for removal of the compressor units from residential and/or commercial air conditioning assemblies is desirable in the industry.
The prior art contains several references showing various types of load maneuvering means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a portable, lightweight lifting system that can be quickly unloaded from a vehicle and set-up by one person for use in maneuvering such air conditioning assemblies.